Streber
A Streber (prounounced "streh-ber") is a collective term referring to communities of Dorkugese nerds who have chosen to abstain, completely, from most every form of technology. Strebers are most abundant in the Dorkugese territory of Farmish, but are also found sparesly in the USA, UnitedTerra, and Lichenblossom. They are renowned for their incredible work-ethic, family bonds, high-quality products, and delicious butter (yum yum!). Background Strebers can be traced back to Jake Pennsylvan, a Dorkugese nerd who grew those famous bushes that produce computer peices in Dorkugal's Wooden Skyscraper. Jake believed that technology was tearing apart families, particularly since adolscents and others would text each other when sitting on the same bench or sofa, for instance. These sorts of things upset him, since said penguins could have easily talked to oneanother. His brothers and sisters shared this problem, though Jake preferred to speak to them beak-to-beak. As he grew, Jake became more and more convinced that technology was tearing apart communites. Families preferred text over speech, takeout over eat-in, many penguins only saw their relatives at dawn and at bedtime. Jake decided to put a stop to this, and with several hundred other sympathizers, they boarded a gelleon with their player cards and their food, bound for a more serene and primitive land. Jake and friends landed on what is now the island of Farmish. There, they began to live outdoors without technology, and are now the #1 farmers in Dorkugal, and a big source of income for the country. Involvement Strebers usually keep to themselves, cut off from the rest of the world. They grow the famous computer-part bushes, and ship them off to Dorkugal and abroad for a low, modest price, making sure not to come in physical contact with the technology. All of their clothing, furniture, buildings, etc. are made by hand, and Strebers often export these items because they are so well made. All in all, it's a really simple lifestyle. Customs :See Farmish#Customs Trivia *Mabel's bed is made of Streber-quality fabric, because it's simply the best there is. *The mattresses found at the enterances to the UBFL are Streber made. *Most Strebers can break the Fourth Wall. Professionals theorize that their lifestyle allows them to be so alert to their surroundings that they can somehow peer beyond the Wall. ** However, few Strebers work in the Bureau of Fiction. Why? Simple. It's because the Bureau uses so much technology. Obviously anyone would expect this to be the case with a company that controlled the universe, but the Strebers simply cannot abide all that machinery. *Jerks sometimes come to Streber lands and stuff them in lockers, simply because they are helpless. *Strebers are hospitable ot tourists, but can be verbally fiecre to technology using nerds (AKA flame wars). *Strebers love to churn butter. *Above all else, Strebers believe that families should be close to one-another and that friendship is "the most Über 1337 Epic Win thing of All". *Even though Strebers are technology devoid, they are, by nature, still nerds and thus fill the nerdy voids with other things, such as typewriters over cell phones for text messaging. For more, please see Farmish#Customs. See also * Farmish * Dorkugal External links *Strebers are parodies of the Amish culture. Category:Characters Category:groups